


Benefits

by Rivendell101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: ben·e·fit. /ˈbenəfit/ "An advantage or profit gained from something." Natsu and Lucy's relationship has benefits. The sex is just one of them. But how long can things last before "no stings attached" turns to blatant pining? Not long at all, apparently.





	Benefits

Lucy comes home from work to find Natsu in her apartment, a usual occurrence, though, not necessarily one she’s encouraged over the years. Breaking and entering has been the usual when it comes to her goofy best friend. It started back in early high school. Lucy would leave her window open and Natsu would inevitably climb though, no matter the time or weather—it was particularly amusing to see Natsu climb through her window in the middle of a freeze-your-balls-off snowstorm, though that weekend was an adventure in its own right.

She had been strongly against it at first—the breaking and entering part, that is. Lucy has no issue with Natsu’s presence, so long as he’s not rifling through her underwear drawer—unnerved by him climbing in. Though, that had less to do with Natsu specifically, and more to do with the fact that if _Natsu_ could climb through her window, that meant other people could as well—this is, of course, an entirely inaccurate assumption on her part. She’s never seen anyone spider-monkey their way up a wall like Natsu can.

She once make a joke about him being Spiderman, much to her friends’ amusement. Natsu never denied this claim, and Lucy is pretty sure her friend was bitten by some weird radioactive animal. Probably a squirrel. Natsu had a bad habit of pissing them off in high school. Stealing their acorns and putting slinkys around birdfeeders. She’s surprised the squirrels never tried to kill him in his sleep, if she’s being honest.

After that, Lucy simply became used to her friend’s constant presence, even enjoying it once college came around. Her roommate, Cana, found the whole thing hilarious and nearly pissed herself the first time Natsu crawled in through their third story window, ignoring the security guard screaming at him from the ground. Truthfully, Lucy liked him being around, considering Cana wasn’t in the dorms on most nights, always away gallivanting with someone until she settled down with Kagura.

Lucy had never liked being alone, especially at night.

Which is why she stopped making a fuss about things when she moved into her apartment her junior year. She hated being alone, hated the way the tree outside her room would tap against the window when the wind would blow, hated how silent it all was, hated just about everything about it. She tried adopting a dog, but her landlord wouldn’t allow it, much to her disappointment.

She was thankful for Natsu’s bad habit then, it was less embarrassing for him to pop in than it would be to ask him to come over. A bit ridiculous, maybe, but Lucy certainly wasn’t complaining. She _likes_ having him around. He gives her home just a little bit more life.

Lucy once jokingly told him he might as well move in, considering how often he’s around. Gray had pitched a fit, accusing her of trying to steal his roommate and raise his rent. It took more reassurance than Lucy expected to convince Gray she wasn’t, in fact, trying to conspire against him.

For the longest time, she was confused about Gray being a theater major, considering how deadpan and uninterested he always seems, but she was pleasantly surprised to see just how _dramatic_ the man could be. It was amusing, seeing the usually stoic man accusing her off trying to, quote unquote “steal his roommate.”

As if she’d have to steal Natsu. If she had a spare room, she knows her friend would have already moved in ages ago.

So no, Lucy isn’t surprised to find Natsu sitting on her couch when she comes home from work at ten at night, sweaty and exhausted. She isn’t surprised to see her TV flickering or the pile of movies spread across the floor. And she isn’t surprised hear her microwave already running. It’s Friday, and Friday means movies and lots and lots of popcorn.

Natsu’s hear snaps up as soon as she walks through the door, a heart-stopping grin splitting across his face when he sees her. His green eyes spark with mischief, his head tilting to one side as he drapes himself over the back of the couch. “Lucy!” he calls in greeting, his smile pulling at the ring in his lip.

Her own smile stutters as she notices the ugly, blue bruise blooming along his cheek, a split along his lower lip. It’s bad, worse than usual, at the very least. Lucy knows that he enjoys fighting, likes the thrill of it, but she hates it. Not the fighting, that’s never bothered her, but she hates to see him hurt. She’s spent a lot of time wiping blood off of his face and wrapping his busted knuckles.

Natsu notices her staring and turns slightly, shifting his bruises out of her sight. His smile slips, though only for a moment before he’s back to grinning at her, a teasing smile on his face.

“Hi, Natsu,” she mumbles back, smile tired as she looks at him. His brow furrows at her lackluster response, eyes narrowing as he gives her a quick once-over. Lucy snorts as he checks her for damage, his lips twisting into a frown. Honestly, between the two of them, Lucy has the _much_ safer occupation. She doesn’t understand why he acts like her job is so dangerous, she’s not the one that comes home bruised on a regular basis.

Sure, her job at the bar can be terrible sometimes. Between Cana ducking away to make out with her girlfriend and Gajeel making doe eyes at Levy, Lucy usually ends up with more on her plate than she should, but overall the bar is a nice place. Mikhail Redfox is an excellent boss, even if his son is a pain in her ass, Lucy gets paid well, and people don’t give her much trouble once they see Gajeel hanging around behind her.

Of course, there have been a few incidents at the Iron Dragon, but they were all _dealt with_ swiftly. Lucy pities the fool that messes with any of the Redfox bartenders.

There was one guy that grabbed her ass a few months back. Not the biggest deal, but enough to piss her off. When she complained about the customer, a regular, to Gajeel she wasn’t expecting anything to be done about it. She just wanted to vent, that was all.

She was more than a little surprised to see the man come in the next day with a black eye and a nose that looked puffy and broken. He apologized, much to her bewilderment, though she thinks that might have had more to do with Gajeel hovering behind her, and not him actually being sorry.

And if Natsu had split knuckles when she came home, she pretended not to see them. She didn’t thank him and she knew he wasn’t expecting her to.

Regardless, compared to the trained _boxer_ and volunteer firefighter, her job is rather nonthreatening. He’s getting beaten to hell and storming into burning buildings. The most dangerous thing Lucy’s come across is that time she dropped a jar of pickles and cut open her palm. Granted, she did need stitches for that. Oops.

She still has a scar, and Lucy would be lying if she said it didn’t make her feel like a badass.

Natsu starts to speak up when her microwave stars blaring, cutting him off. Lucy just sends him another smile, kicking off her shoes and dumping her bag on the floor, headless of the assortment of pens and notebooks spilling out. She’ll get it later. It’s Friday, so it’s not like she’s going to bother working on anything anyway. Besides, she’s already done with finals. She turned in her Photography portfolio this morning, much to her relief.

“I’ll go grab the popcorn,” she tells him, flashing him a smile. He pouts as she turns on her heel, walking away from him, and Lucy stifles a giggle as she hears him flop back onto the couch, grumbling something she doesn’t catch.

Lucy slips into the kitchen, humming to herself as she hears the Blu Ray player start up. Her nose wrinkles when she hears vaguely familiar music begin to play, but she can’t place the sound. Not that it matters much to her. She’s fine with Natsu picking the movies, considering she just likes to spend time with him.

Of course, there was that one time Natsu mistakenly obtained a rather… _adult_ film parody of a Disney film. They were five minutes into _“Moan”-ah_ before dicks were being whipped out, much to their collective horror.

Yeah, Natsu wasn’t allowed to pick the movies for a _long_ time after that.

Lucy was especially horrified to find that the leading male looked a bit too much like her father for things not to be awkward. She wasn’t able to look him in the eye for months after that little episode.

Natsu, of course, found the situation hilarious, much to her annoyance, but Lucy can see the humor in it now. At the time though? Absolutely mortified.

Lucy grabs a large bowl, knowing that it’s easier if they just share. Having separate bowls is pointless. Natsu always ends up stealing her popcorn anyway. The _jerk_. She hisses as she pulls the bag out of the microwave, heat burning her fingertips, but she ignores it, pouting half-heartedly as she dumps the treat into her obnoxiously large bowl.

She all but skips back to the living room, barely sparing the TV a glance before she plops down on the couch beside Natsu, tossing her legs over his lap without a thought. His warm palm settle against her bare calves, thumbs brushing along her skin softly as she curls against his side, wriggling herself deep into the cushions. Natsu snorts, but his expression is fond as he reaches out to grab a handful of popcorn.

Lucy huffs at him, retaliating by digging her heel into his thigh. A moment later, she yelps, nearly dropping the bowl as Natsu pinches the underside of her thigh, just below the hem of her shorts.

Glaring, Lucy sticks out her tongue, much to Natsu’s amusement. He snickers at her expression, poking a her side once before tossing his arm over the back of the couch, starting the movie with his other hand.

“What are we watching?” she asks, twisting around to better see the screen, absentmindedly pressing her side flush against his. Her skin prickles where she touches him, a familiar warmth flooding through her, and Lucy sighs happily, settling in against him. She snags a few pieces of popcorn, swatting away his hand when he goes for another grab.

He pouts down at her, then pinches her again, gaining a shriek of laughter from Lucy. She wriggles against him, legs flailing slightly, and Natsu chuckles at the disgruntled look she sends him. He meets her eyes, a fond expression on his face. “ _Captain America_ ,” he answers after a beat.

Lucy rolls her eyes, but there’s an easy smile on her lips. “Really?” she scoffs, heaving a dramatic exhale and tilting her head back against the couch. “Another superhero movie?” Lucy clucks her tongue, but her gaze is joyful when she looks up at him. She yelps when Natsu reaches out to pinch her nose.

There are worse things they could be watching, she supposes, though superhero films aren’t her favorite. Anything is better than parody porn, that’s for sure.

Natsu frowns, eyes narrowing as he turns to Lucy. “You like Captain America,” he reminds her, looking part offended and part confused. The movie flickers to life on the TV, but neither pay attention to the opening credits. Lucy is too busy staring at Natsu and he’s too busy practically glaring at her. 

“I like Chris Evan’s biceps,” she corrects, giggling at his disgruntled look.

Honestly, if she had to pick a superhero, it would be Captain America. Partly because he seems like a genuinely nice guy, from what little she’s seen of the films and comics, but also because he’s, for lack of a better word, _fucking hot_. Yeah, she’s totally okay with this film. She won’t understand the plot at all, but at least there’s something nice on screen to look at.

If she concentrates hard enough, Lucy thinks she might be able to hear the sound of gatekeeper nerds pissing themselves over her answer.

Natsu throws his head back and groans, rolling his eyes down at her. His lips twitch at the corners, but he bites back a smile, sending her a mock-disappointed look. “Ugh, you’re killing me,” he jokes, shoving at her shoulder and stealing another handful of popcorn, laughing when she swats at him.

Lucy huffs, crossing her arms. She sends him a dirty look, but it melts away when she giggles. She nudges his shoulder, staring up at him instead of paying attention to the screen. “At least if I’m being forced to watch superhero movies, it’s one with eye candy,” she quips, leaning in to poke at his side, laughing when he jolts at her touch.

He makes a face, nose wrinkling as he peers down at her. He pinches at her again, fingers curling around her leg when she starts to squirm. “Stop ogling Chris while I’m in the room,” he says, laughing when she pouts up at him.

Neither pay attention to the film as it begins, Lucy simply not caring and Natsu more interested in the faces she makes when his thumb brushes against her inner thigh. Lucy shivers, biting her lower lip as she considers how to respond.

Her gaze flicks to his lips for only a second, then slides down to his exposed arms. “Would you rather I ogle you?” she jokes, batting her eyelashes up at him. Satisfaction pools in her gut when she sees a faint blush color his cheeks, Natsu’s eyes widening only a fraction at her teasing.

Lucy almost regrets saying it, _almost_. She knows she’s edging into dangerous territory, but she likes the way his throat bobs when she teases him and really, _really_ likes the way his fingers feel against her bare thigh, thumb rubbing absentminded circles against her skin.

His hand stills suddenly, fingers tightening around her leg just above the knee. Natsu quirks a brow, smile twisting into a smirk as he leans into her, invading her space more than usual. “Would you?” he teases her, trying to stealthily flex his arm, doing a poor job of acting natural.

Lucy has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. “I don’t know,” she tells him, tapping her chin in thought as she pretends to think it over. She reaches out suddenly, palming his bicep as she hums, brow furrowing. He looks shocked at her boldness, but lets her run her fingers over his arm muscles without a word. Lucy pulls back suddenly, shaking her head and hoping she doesn’t look as impressed as she feels. “Your arms aren’t nearly as impressive,” she tells him, tongue heavy and thick in her mouth.

Yeah, that’s a lie. Lucy would never tell Natsu this, considering his ego doesn’t need any stroking, but she’s always been a bit turned on by his arms. And, more than that, she’s always had a thing for his _back_. Natsu is fit, probably more than what’s considered normal for a twenty something, not bulky, but definitely well-defined in all the right places. And she does mean _all_ the right places.

She’s been friends with Natsu for years, and he’s never been shy about showing a little skin. He makes fun of Gray for stripping down to nothing when it gets hot, but Natsu certainly has _no_ qualms with walking around her apartment shirtless.

Not that Lucy’s complaining.

Natsu gasps, placing a hand on his wounded heart, a look of betrayal on his face. He ignores the movie entirely now, turning to face her fully and dragging her further into his lap. “Excuse me?” he asks, scoffing. He glances at the screen currently showing a rather wimpy looking Chris. “My arms are great!”

“Oh, they are,” Lucy agrees, giving them an appreciative glance while reaching forward to pat him on the chest, placating her displeased friend. Natsu pouts at her, trying for an offended look. He relaxes into her touch, but stiffens when Lucy’s smile turns sly. “But not Chris Evans great.”

He narrows his eyes at her. “Oh, yeah?” he challenges, eyes going bright as he detects an argument. Lucy jolts at the dare he’s giving her, her legs squeezing together when his voice drops, low and breathy as he eyes her. “Says who?”

She hesitates before answering, pretending to be deep in thought. “Me,” she tells him, shrugging slightly. “Cana, Gray that one time,” she ticks them off on her fingers, only adding to Natsu’s annoyance. “Anyone interested in men, really.”

He snorts, rolling his eyes. “I think you’re lying,” he huffs, glancing between her and the screen rapidly, scoffing again when he sees what part of the movie it’s at. Lucy follows his gaze, seeing a CGI Chris Evans in all his noodle arm glory.

Admittedly, this would have been an easier argument to win later in the film, but Lucy isn’t complaining. She kind of likes getting Natsu all riled up, likes watching him spit fire all over the place. It’s especially nice when she’s this close, she can feel his pulse pick up, hear his heart beat louder and faster. There’s something thrilling about seeing him get excited.

“About your arm muscles?” she laughs, shaking her head at her ridiculous friend.

Natsu sends her a sharp nod, gaze turning wicked as he eyes her suddenly. His tongue flicks against his lip ring, his canine brushing against it slowly, making Lucy shiver. “Yeah,” he tells her, voice low and eyes calculating. “Maybe you need a closer look.”

Lucy doesn’t have time to react before he’s lunging for her. The popcorn is tossed from her lap and onto the floor, bowl rolling several feet and popcorn flying around the room. Lucy barely has time to gasp before she finds herself on her back, Natsu hovering over her, staring down at her with a positively feral look.

Her breath catches in her throat, blinking up at him owlishly as his weight settles against her, his fingers running along her sides. She swallows thickly, waiting for him to move. His fingers suddenly dart against her sides, drawing a squeal from her as his fingers prod at her ticklish ribs. “Natsu!” she shrikes, his name a giggle as he continues to run his hands over the most sensitive parts of her ribcage, poking and prodding where he knows he’ll get a reaction.

Natsu laughs with her, nose bumping against hers playfully as she squirms beneath him, trying to shift away from his mischievous fingers, only to find herself trapped between his hips with nowhere to go. He drops more weight onto her, and she can barely hear him ask a question about his arms beneath her loud peels of laughter. She swats at his teasing hands, but he persists, tickling her until she’s gasping beneath him, tears streaming down her cheeks and her side growing sore from her laughter.

Lucy vaguely hears a “please” fall from her mouth and then his fingers are slowly, his tickling ceasing until his hands slip away from her entirely, coming up to cage her head, forearms braced against she couch cushions as he stares down at her, gaze soft as he meets her eyes. He grins and Lucy sends him a small smile, chest still heaving as she pants.

He swallows audibly, so close that she can hear the slight stutter in his breath as his eyes flick to her parted lips. She waits, wetting her lips as her thighs rub together, all thoughts of the movie and Chris Evans banished from her thoughts by the heated look Natsu is giving her.

She murmurs his name, and that’s when the dam breaks.

A snarl tears from deep in Natsu’s chest and then suddenly he’s upon her, mouth covering hers in a fierce kiss. His weight presses against her until she can feel him everywhere, and Lucy sighs against him as Natsu forces her head to tilt back. His calloused fingertips brush against her cheek, drawing a shiver from Lucy at the soft touch. Her own hands settle at his waist, moving slow as she draws them up his sides, gaining an appreciative sigh from Natsu as she drags her hands up to his shoulders, over his arms where she gives him an admiring squeeze, and then into his along his neck, fingers threading through his hair, pulling him even tighter against her, lips moving roughly against his.

Natsu’s lips part, tongue running along the seam of her lips slowly, hand giving her arm a squeeze when she trembles beneath him, nails raking along his scalp. He growls against her, nipping at her bottom lip and smiling when he draws a squeak from her. He shifts then, wedging a knee between her thighs as she wiggles below him. A small sound leaves her throat, but he swallows it quickly, pulling her tighter to his chest as he slips an arm beneath her back, palm hot against her spine.

His free hand goes to her thigh, grip firm as he squeezes her skin, hands growing bolder when she sighs against him. His hand slips higher on her thigh, thumb tracing the edge of her shorts before dipping further towards her inner thigh, touch firm but careful as he teases her boundaries.

It’s sweet, but it’s not what she wants right now.

Lucy huffs against him, back arching into his chest as she teethes his bottom lip, nipping at him harshly when she catches his lower lip between her teeth. She nibbles at him when he squeezes her thigh, playing with his lip and teasing him, rolling the flesh between her teeth. Natsu growls against her mouth, hand on her back yanking her closer when she sucks his lip into her mouth, tongue coming out to lap at his skin before moving to play with his piercing.

She grazes his lip ring slowly, curious, and Natsu groans as the tip of her tongue flicks over the metal. Her teeth graze the steel hoop a moment later, excitement building inside of her when she feels the coolness of the metal against her tongue, steel growing hot the longer she plays with the hoop. She shivers beneath him, enjoying herself more than she was expecting.

Snarling against her mouth, Natsu’s tongue slips passed her lips, pushing her own back as he comes to play. He doesn’t linger long, the tip of his tongue grazing the roof of her mouth before he pulls back entirely, mouth leaving hers with a wet “pop.”

He presses his forehead against hers, chest heaving as he pants. His eyes lock with hers, pupils blown wide as he stares down at her. Lucy shivers under his watchful eyes, tongue flicking over her kiss-swollen lips as she swallows.

Natsu watches her carefully, throat bobbing as his fingertips trail over her quivering thigh and up passed her hip, hovering at the hem of her shirt. There’s a question in his eyes, and something burning hot that has Lucy nodding dumbly, her thighs squeezing around his, trembling.

This seems to egg him on, Natsu flashing her a feral smile before dropping back onto her mouth, nipping at her lips before his tongue slides along her lower lip, coaxing her to play. He sucks at her lip, pulling it between his teeth and biting her harshly. She moans beneath him, his name stuck in her throat, and wriggles beneath him, her core aching for attention, but having nothing to press against, his knee too far away.

Huffing, Lucy pulls at his hair harshly, nails raking across his skull and down the back of his neck, an action that draws a snarl from somewhere deep in his chest. Her responses seem to encourage him, boosting his ego, amongst other things. His hands squeeze tighter, teeth pulling harder, and Lucy writhes beneath him, whimpering at his touch.

Her lips part against his, hands on his neck dragging him down closer, and Lucy’s entire body quivers with a heavy sigh as his tongue slips back into her mouth, sweeping around and running everywhere he can reach, tasting her as the tip of his tongue runs along the back of her teeth and along the roof of her mouth. Lucy giggles when he does it again, the action ticking her. Natsu grins, tongue flicking against hers playfully.

Lucy gives the intruding appendage a sharp _suck_ , nipping at him with her teeth and Natsu pulls out of her mouth. He growls down at her, grinding against her thigh, and Lucy gasps, head thrown back as she feels his cock straining against his jeans, hard and thick behind his pants.

His hands slip to her hips, jerking her up as he bucks against her covered hips. Lucy releases a shaky breath, hips jerking against his leg as he stirs against her thigh. His teeth pull at her lip, coaxing soft, lewd sounds from Lucy. Natsu is quick to swallow them, muffling them with his own lips as he grins against her, obviously pleased with her soft vocalizations. He slips in closer, leg grinding against her covered heat, and Lucy cries out beneath him, head falling back in a moan as he rubs against her roughly.

Hands trembling as she quivers below him, Lucy’s fingers run up the sides of his neck before disappearing into his hair, hands pulling at the brightly colored stands roughly, twisting and tugging as his hips shift against hers. A filthy moan tears from Natsu’s throat as she pulls at him ruthlessly, sound muffled by her lips. His fingers twitch against her hip, grip tightening as he gives her a rough squeeze.

Lucy’s hands slip down to cup his cheeks, fingertips soft as they tremble against his skin. She smiles slightly, sighing against him as she grinds her core against his leg, hips lurching off the couch to buck against his, startling him into a groan. She does it again, rougher this time, and Natsu snarls, teeth sinking into her lower lip as her presses his covered cock into her hip, rolling against her harshly.

Natsu pulls back slowly, reluctantly, and Lucy leans up to catch his upper lip between her teeth briefly before pulling away. Natsu huffs a laugh against her, breath hot as it fans over her. His forehead presses against hers, both of them panting, but it doesn’t stop Lucy from leaning up to steal another kiss, her hand fisting in his shirt.

It’s soft and chaste, little more than lips brushing, but Lucy can feel the tingle all the way down to her toes. Natsu grins, chest pressed against hers as he leans in to nuzzle her cheek. His lips press against her flushed skin, lingering against her for a long moment before he begins to move once more. Lips meet her skin once more, hot, wet kisses trailing over her jaw and down her neck without warning. “Lucy,” he breathes against her throat, her name stuttered and choked as he gasps against.

She gasps, squirming as he roughly bites and sucks at her pulse point, lips trailing up and down her soft skin as if he can’t taste her enough. “Natsu,” she breathes back, panting as he continues to peruse her neck, tilting her head up to give him better access. Her eyes slip shut as he finds a particularly sensitive spot, Lucy whining as he nips at her.

Natsu mouths at her, teeth scrapping along the length of her neck before latching on. He gives a harsh suck, tongue lapping at her throat, and Lucy moans, fingers twitching against his back as her arms curl around him. He presses her harder into the soft cushions, rocking against her slowly. He hums against her neck, rumble spilling from somewhere deep in his chest. The sound tickles Lucy’s skin and she shivers. “Is this okay?” he asks her, barely above a whisper as his mouth trails kisses up from her neck to her jaw and then to her ear, nibbling at the lobe and making her wriggle against his lower half.

She gasps as he trails back down, head tilting to the side as he plants hot, open-mouthed kisses along her throat. He bites her roughly suddenly, and Lucy yelps, but he quickly soothes the spot with a slow lick, a hard suck following soon after, sure to leave a bruise that will be hard to hide. “Yeah,” she tells him, eyes fluttering open. “This is f-fine,” she stumbles over her words, lost to him kissing her neck.

One of his hands slip down, groping at her ass over her shorts and grinding her hips against his. A hiss leaves him at the rough contact, his head falling forward to rest against her bare shoulder, still peppering kisses against her skin. Lucy wiggles again, growing impatient, and slips a hand down between his legs. Natsu mumbles something against her shoulder, but she doesn’t catch the words.

Her fingers ghost over his hips before grasping his arousal through his jeans, palming him roughly. She squeezes him and Natsu moans against her bare skin, teeth pressing into her shoulder to muffle the sound. His mouth leaves her just as suddenly, breathing ragged as he bucks into her hand, forehead dragging against her shoulder roughly. A low whine rips from his throat as she releases him.

Natsu lurches back suddenly, sitting up fully. Lucy stares at him, wide-eyed and Natsu sends her a lazy smirk, green eyes sharp and focused on her face. He wets his lips, grasping at her thigh and shifting her so that his hips are nestled against her, Lucy’s legs left to wrap around his waist. Natsu stares down at her for a long moment, tracing her form with his eyes, as if to burn the image of her into his brain for a later time.

He holds her gaze as his fingers curl around the hem of his shirt, Lucy’s breath catching he suddenly tugs his shirt over his head, going slow and giving her a show. Lucy giggles, legs squeezing around his hips and Natsu winks at her, tossing the fabric to the side.

Lucy laughs, rolling her eyes, but bites back a stripper retort, knowing it would get a rise out of him. Instead, she takes a moment to stare unabashed, eyes tracing down his bare torso slowly, mapping his chest. Her gaze lingers on the tattoo on his left side, ruby dragon scales spattered along his side.

“Like what’cha see?” Natsu asks her, grin playful as he falls back into her. Her legs squeeze around his, tugging him forward with her calves, and Natsu chuckles at her impatience. His big hands settle on her hips, fingertips scorching as he slips them beneath her shirt, palms running along her ribs slowly. Lucy loops an arm around his neck, jerking him down for a sweet kiss. He sighs, content as her lips move against his slowly, languidly, his fingers pattering against her sides.

Pulling back, Lucy rips her lips away from his, back arching off the couch to push her torso closer to his. Natsu’s mouth goes to her jaw, not pausing between kisses, even as he fists at her shirt. “I’m taking this off,” he growls against her ear, Lucy gasping as his teeth nick her skin. He tugs her shirt up slowly, Lucy wiggling to help him pull it over her head, and Natsu huffs when he has to break away from her neck.

Her shirt is tossed over her head and out of sight, left to fall somewhere on the floor.

Natsu’s heated gaze doesn’t leave hers, green eyes piercing as he stares, though one of his hands does drift to the newly bared skin of her stomach, tracing her curves with teasing touches. His hands slide high on her ribcage, fingertips ghosting the bottom of her bra, soft lace brushing against the side of his thumb. Natsu’s gaze flickers down to her chest, throat bobbing with a hard swallow as he takes in the red lace, a cute black bow resting between her heaving chest.

He worries his lower lip, rolling it between his teeth before wetting his lips. Lucy giggles at his sudden shyness and tosses her arms around his neck, dragging him down for a quick, deliberate kiss. She nips at him roughly and Natsu bares his teeth at her, growling low in his throat. Her hands slip through his hair, fingers working through knots as he peppers kisses along her jaw.

Nervous fingers patter against her ribs before Natsu is suddenly palming her covered breast, squeezing her softly. Lucy coos, sighing at the soft pressure of his hand, her back arching into him as he kneads her through her bra, skilled fingers deliberate in their movements. Her head tilts to the side, allowing him to work his way down her neck.

He stills suddenly, breath hot against her throat before he gives her breast a rough squeeze. Lucy gasps, but the sound twists into a moan when Natsu drags his mouth down the side of her throat, tongue drawing a wet, teasing line from the lobe of her ear to the base of her throat. He nips at her collarbone, latching on to give her a rough suck, and Lucy squirms beneath him, legs tightening around his hips. She pulls at his hair, dragging a low sound from him, and his lips latch onto her pulse point, tongue lapping at her sweaty skin. Suddenly, his teeth close around her neck and he sucks, canines pricking at her skin. Lucy squeals in surprise, bucking up against him as his sharp teeth drag against her skin. Her grip tightens and she pulls at his hair harder than she means to, tearing a low snarl straight from his chest. 

Sighing against her, Natsu pulls back from her neck, a wet pop splitting the air as he leaves her. She shivers below him, whimpering when she feels his smirk against the side of her throat. He nuzzles her ear briefly, then slides lower, until his nose brushes along the soft swell of her breasts, rough lips scraping against her flushed skin. Lucy exhales softly beneath him, his hand trailing up her arm from elbow to shoulder to neck, ghosting her skin. His lips settle over her heart, mouthing at her skin as he places a soft kiss against her pounding heart.

His calloused fingertips trace the curve of her breast, running along the edge of her lacy bra. His mouth follows soon after, lips trailing butterfly kisses along her right breast from outside to inside, sliding lower and nipping at her skin until he reaches the valley between them. He peers up at her from between her breasts, nosing the swell of her skin, his gaze sharp, focused as he stares at her. He waits until Lucy meets his eyes before resting his tongue flat against the pale skin between her breasts, giving her a long, slow lick, tasting the salt clinging to her skin. His hand squeezes at her covered chest, eyes narrowing at the lacy garment hiding her from him.

A growl tumbles from his mouth and his lips go back to her breast. He nudges the soft cup of her bra aside, making her tremble as his hot breath fans over her rosy nipple. Fingers pull almost painfully at his hair, Lucy twisting the soft strands between her shaking fingers, pulling him closer to her chest.

His hand tightens around her left breast at the same time he circles his tongue around the rosy skin of her right. Lucy swears, keening, and her hips buck up against hip, seeking contact. A strangled sound leaves her when Natsu grinds back against her, his lips curling into a Cheshire smile before he envelops her rosy nipple with his lips. Lucy moans as he does something wonderful with his tongue, sucking and flicking at her bud, sharp teeth pricking at her skin. His fingers squeeze at her other breast, free hand trailing down her rib cage slowly.

She arches off the couch and his hand slips beneath her, fingers pulling at the clasp of her bra clumsily as he tries to take it off her. He slips and the band snaps against her skin, drawing a soft yelp from Lucy that quickly slips into a soft moan, his teeth nipping at her breast, tongue lavishing her nipple. He gets it the second time, her bra coming loose easily under his deft fingers. He doesn’t pull back from her chest as he pulls the fabric from her, Lucy’s hands releasing his scalp briefly as he tears off her bra, tossing it much like he did her shirt.

“Natsu,” Lucy gasps, pulling him closer, arms wrapping around his back and clinging to his shoulders. He grins, taking her nipple between careful teeth and rolling it, tongue faintly brushing against the tip. She squeals when he blows cool air against her hardened bud, shivering as he places a soft kiss below her nipple, only to wrap his lips around it a moment later. “Fuck,” she swears, nails pricking at his skin. “Natsu!” A rough laugh tumbles from his throat, the sound reverberating through her, and Lucy huffs as he releases her breast with a wet pop.

He pulls back, leaning away from her, and Lucy whines at the loss. He ignores her other breast, pressing up on his hands in order to look down at her. Green eyes linger on her bare breasts, a growl tumbling from his lips. Natsu reaches out slowly, flicking a finger over her nipple and making Lucy gasp. “Shit, Lucy,” he mumbles. He leans in to press a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth, but slips away before she can deepen it.

Natsu shifts down her body slowly, settling between her hips and rocking against her once. He slides down her body, his nose drawing a line down her quivering stomach, his fingertips dragging down her ribs slowly. She sighs, enjoying the feel of his lips trailing down her skin, kissing and licking, daring to nip at the skin below her bellybutton. She dips away from him and Natsu chuckles, leaning in to press a soft kiss just above the button on her shorts.

Leaning up on her elbows, Lucy watches Natsu settle between her splayed legs. He wets his lips, then glances up at her, a silent question in his eyes. Lucy smiles, heart warming at his hesitance, and lifts her hips off the couch, pressing up into him. He grunts against her, pressing a sloppy kiss against her bellybutton.

He slips a finger beneath the top of her shorts, ghosting the bare skin above her panties before pulling back. His fingers unbutton her shorts quickly, snapping them open and wasting no time before yanking down the zipper. Lucy helps him, lifting her hips as he shimmies them down, working slow and kissing every inch of new skin along her thighs before Lucy flicks the fabric away, shivering when she feels his hot breath against the inside of her thighs.

His thumb brushes along the lace between her legs, the digit coming away slick and wet and Natsu groans at the sight. Lucy whines, bucking up into his hand, but he leans out of her reach, laughing as she huffs, head tilted to the side and back arched. He slips a finger beneath the waistband of her underwear, tickling her. She squirms again, and he curls his fingers around the lacy fabric, dragging it down only an inch. His thumb ghosts over her slit, enough to tease, but it only increases the ache between her thighs.

Her panties come off quickly, Natsu impatient and needy. He hums, leaning down to press a kiss against the bare skin of her thigh. Lucy’s underwear is thrown to some dark corner of the room, forgotten as Natsu’s hot mouth skims along her sensitive skin, his rough tongue lapping at the juncture of her thigh and pelvis. She throws her head back in a hiss as Natsu’s hands slide further down, fingers curling around her thighs and spreading them so that he can settle more comfortably against her.

A thigh is tossed over his shoulder, her calf brushing against the coiled muscles of his back. His hand comes up, thumb skimming her lower lips and spreading the glistening fluids dripping from her entrance. She rocks against him, wanting and desperate, her hands pulling at his hair once again, but he denies her, pressing kisses along her thigh and never touching where she wants him most. His fingers stroke along her center, feather light, and Lucy bites her lower lip in frustration.

Natsu’s lips curve into a wicked smile against her quivering thigh, his breath fanning across her opening and making her squirm beneath him. She rolls her hips against his hand. A pleased moan slips passed her lips as his thumb brushes against her clit, sending a jolt through her entire body. He does it again, ghosting against her slit and flushed clit, making Lucy hiss below him.

 “Stop teasing me so much,” she pants, swallowing another moan as his thumb rolls against her clit, pressing harder for only a moment before disappearing entirely.

He chuckles, dark and throaty, kissing and nipping at her thigh. “You don’t seem to mind,” he murmurs, low and wicked and Lucy moans, knowing that he’s right. She can feel her juices _dripping_ down her thighs. His kisses move along her skin, inching closer to her center until she can feel the warmth of his breath against her, teasing. For a long moment he doesn’t move. Lucy growls at his lack of movement, bucking into his hand and tugging at his hair hard, dragging a moan from the man resting between her thighs. He murmurs something she doesn’t catch, thumb flicking over her clit.

“Natsu,” she gasps, arching off the bed when he does it a second time. It comes out breathy—needy, and Lucy whimpers when he traces her slit.

He gives her thigh a rough suck and she jolts, squirming beneath him. The grip around her thigh grows tight, but not overwhelmingly so. He growls against her again. “Do you like that, Lucy?” he demands, lips ghosting against her clit as he leans in. “Tell me,” he murmurs against her lower lips.

Below him, she shivers, a low whine spilling from her throat as she rolls her hips against him, only for Natsu to lean back slightly, just out of reach. She pulls at his hair harshly, but he doesn’t budge, waiting.

Lucy glances down briefly, flushing as she catches sight of wicked, green eyes staring up at her from between her spread thighs. She worries her lip, watching as he leans down slowly, tongue peeking out from between his lips. The tip brushes against her swollen clit, just enough for her to feel it.

He smiles when she jerks against him, hissing.

“ _Fuck_ , Natsu,” she pants, digging her heel into his lower back as she moans, head thrown back as she squeezes her eyes shut. His tongue continues to trace little circles against her, tapping at her button. “Oh, god,” she chokes out, nearly sobbing in frustration as she pulls at his hair, urging him to come closer. “Stop teasing,” she finally gasps.

A finger slips past her entrance, just shy of entering her completely. “Tell me,” he urges, almost amused as her thighs quiver around him. “Tell me how good I make you feel.” His finger slips into her and _wiggles_.

She throws her head back with a moan, but grinds against his hand, even as he pulls back just the slightest. “God— _yes_ —just—” she cuts off, hissing as he slips another finger deep inside of her, curling both of them against her walls before spreading them inside her. Lucy whimpers at the slight burn of being stretched. His wrist snaps up, fingers dragging roughly against her walls. Lucy whines, the words already tumbling from her mouth before she can stop them. “Better than—” she catches herself quickly, teeth clacking as she closes her mouth, moaning as his prodding fingers twist inside of her, dragging out slowly before plunging back in hard enough to make her back arch off the bed.

He hears her though, and his fingers take to shallow, teasing thrusts as he peeks up at her. For a long moment, he doesn’t say anything, fixated on watching Lucy ride his hand, her hips grinding against him when he won’t give her what she wants. He swallows thickly, watching as sticky fluids slide down her lips and coat his fingers. “Better than what, Lucy?” he asks her lowly. She shivers, but doesn’t respond, and Natsu snarls, snapping his fingers into her roughly and pulling a sob from her, her hips lurching off the couch. “ _Answer me_ ,” he growls.

His demand makes her thighs clench, Lucy biting her lip to keep from moaning. She grinds back against him, chasing his retreating fingers. He stops moving entirely, and Lucy worries her lips, an embarrassed flush covering her skin. “Better than—” She swallows thickly, cutting off. “Better than my hands,” she murmurs, breathing shaky as she waits for him to respond.

“You touch yourself?” he asks her, voice a growl against her thigh. He presses a sloppy kiss against the top of her mound, kisses trailing to her thigh. His fingers begin to move once more, faster and rougher than before, thrusts shallower, but hard enough to make her arch off the couch, her moans loud and encouraging.  

Her eyes fly open as he nicks a spot inside her, fingers rubbing harshly inside of her. “Y-yes,” she breathes back, panting. She mewls when his fingers twist inside her.

His breath fans across her clit, lips brushing it when he speaks. “Did you ever think of me?” he rasps, a snarl in his words. Lucy gasps, lurching up onto her elbows to stare at him, hands slipping from his hair. Natsu’s fingers don’t still, twisting and thrusting harder. It takes her a moment to meet his eyes, his green eyes intense as he stares at her, beseeching.

She holds herself firm, swallowing thickly. “Yes,” she admits, suddenly not feeling shy about masturbating while thinking of her best friend.

He falters for a second, inhaling sharply before ducking down to envelope her clit between his lips, sucking hard. “ _Fuck_!” he snarls against her, pulling away any a breath to groan. Lucy shrieks, the sound slipping into a moan as he laps at her clit, fingers doing something wonderful inside of her. He beckons her closer to the edge, fingers twisting and curling as he drags them along her walls, prodding at a spot along the top that makes her let out a little sob.

Lucy whimpers, hips swiveling to meet his hands, shamelessly rising to meet his slow thrusts as best she can, a particularly rough thrust causing her head to fly back, her nails digging into the back of his neck. He groans against her, rolling her clit with his tongue before taking it between his teeth.

Lucy gasps as his fingers thrust against that spot again, striking it with just enough force to pull a whine from her throat and make her shamelessly press up against him. Natsu sucks at her clit again, his sharp teeth brushing against her swollen nub, and she can feel herself tipping over the edge. His fingers keep prodding a special spot relentlessly, her walls making wonderfully horrible wet, sucking sounds as he drags his fingers out slowly, only to slam them back into her a moment later.

His mouth leaves her wet heat, fingers relentless as he buries them deep inside her. “Cum for me, Lucy,” he demands, growling. Her clit throbs and Natsu takes it between his lips once more, lavishing it and sucking, pinching it between his teeth until she’s trembling beneath him, twisting and sobbing atop the sheets. Her hands fly to his hair, fingers tugging at his scalp, and he snarls as she rocks against him, riding his hand.

Natsu drags the calloused tips of his fingers roughly along her walls at the same time he pinches her clit with his teeth, drawing a sound between a scream and a moan from Lucy. She jerks below him, coming apart as she cums on his hand, Natsu’s thrusts not stopping until she’s a quivering mess beneath him, her walls clenching and unclenching around his hand, sucking at his fingers.

He pulls back slowly, panting just as hard as she is, and presses a soft kiss against her thigh, trailing his lips across her skin until her shaking ceases. Lucy pants, chest heaving and Natsu takes his time perusing her body, ghosting kisses along her stomach and across her breasts until he reaches her jaw, giving her time to catch her breath.

Panting Lucy tilts her head to the side, humming as he buries his face against her neck, lips pulling and sucking at her sweaty skin, peppering her neck with small, red and off-purple blemishes along the length of her throat.

Lucy whimpers as his wet fingers trail over her thigh, juices left to spill from her, coating her legs and dripping onto the cushions beneath them. She grabs his cheeks, pulling him away from her throat, and yanks his mouth down to hers. Natsu inhales sharply at the motion, but sinks into her, grasping at her thighs roughly.

She sighs against him, smiling against his lips as she trails her fingers down his neck and over his shoulders. She presses her palms against his shoulder blades, humming to herself as she drags the flat of her hands down his muscled back, gaining a pleased sound from Natsu. Her hands slip around to his chest, nails dragging against his skin as she draws her hands up to his collarbones. Her wrists snap back down immediately, palms flat against his abdomen as her hands drag down roughly, pulling a grunt from her partner. Her hands lower even farther, grabbing him by the belt and yanking him forward to thrust her hips against his roughly from beneath him. Natsu gasps, shoving his erection against her core.

Her head falls back against the couch, mouth pulling away from his to hiss as he rocks against her, cock straining against his jeans. He moans as she rolls her hips against him, cum smearing against the crotch of his jeans and dampening his pants. He grinds back against her, muffled curses slipping from with parted lips with every roll of Lucy’s hips.

Her hand slips between their bodies, palming him through his jeans, squeezing lightly as he rocks against her. His head drops against her shoulder, eyes squeezing shut as Lucy fondles him through his pants. He groans, whining when she pulls her hand away from him, only to grab him by the belt and jerk his hips towards her, fumbling with the clasp, deft fingers making quick work of the leather.

His belt hits the floor with a _clack_ , sounding all too loud in the otherwise quiet room, the TV muffled by the sounds of their panting.

Lucy pops the button on his jeans with ease, her thumbs looping in the fabric as she worms them down over his hips, Natsu helping her to kick them off when they bunch around his knees. She hesitates only a moment before her hand cups him through his boxers, getting a better feel of him now that he’s not obstructed by his pants. She gives a tentative squeeze, swallowing as she feels him, hot and thick beneath her fingers. She aches to rub her thighs together, a familiar pressure stirring in her gut.

She wets her lips, excitement growing when he mumbles her name against her shoulder. Her hand snakes below his boxers suddenly, grasping him firmly in her palm as her fingers slide up his length, tearing a filthy moan from his mouth. She hides a grin against his throat, but knows he can feel it against his skin. She kisses up his neck, nipping at his earlobe, tongue flicking against the silver stub in his ear. Lucy gives his cock a squeeze, thumb moving over the mushroomed head in fast circles as she smears the drops of pre-cum dripping from him, slicking him up in her palm. Her fingers run along his shaft slowly, fingers stroking the velvety, incredibly warm skin. He hisses, thrusting his hips into her hand as she thumbs the slit playing with his tip.

Natsu swears, struggling with his boxers as he shoves them down, freeing his cock to the cool air. He slips them off and they fall to the floor beside his pants.

A low whine escapes him as her hand begins to slide over him, matching the movements of his hips. “Lucy,” he gasps, panting above her as she changes the angle of her wrist. She grins against his throat. “Fuck!” he growls, squeezing her hips tightly as she does something wonderful with her fingers.

Lucy touches him with long, slow strokes, taking the time to thumb at him head and run her finger along the puckered vein running along the bottom of his shaft. She hums as she touches him, alternating between slow strokes that make him moan and rough snaps of her wrist that have him cursing, her name heavy on his tongue.

Biting her lip, Lucy pulls back to watch his face contort, his mouth hanging open in silent moans and his eyes squeezed shut, brows knitted and sweat dotting his brow.

Squeezing him in a tight fist, Natsu’s hips grind into her hand, body rolling against hers in fast motions as Lucy pumps him with her hand, thumbing at his head when he groans her name.

She releases him a moment later, receiving a whine in return as she removes her hand from his aching cock, only to surprise him when she shoves at his chest. Natsu complies, sitting up, and Lucy follows him, guiding him to sit with his back against the arm of the couch. Lucy shifts onto her knees, settling between his splayed thighs. He watches her, wide-eyed as she bites her lip and bats her eyelashes, brown eyes blown wide lust-darkened, lips kiss-stained and bruised.

Lucy leans into him, hair falling around them as she presses a brief kiss against his lips, gone before he can react. She flutters just a breath away from him, not touching him for a long moment. Natsu keeps his hands fisted at his sides, swallowing thickly when she whispers his name.

Her fingers wrap around his cock gently, giving him a squeeze followed by several slow strokes. Lucy leans back, making sure he’s watching her as she leans down, lips parted as she dips between his legs. She peers up at him as best she can, holding his gaze as her tongue pokes out, flicking against his tip. His hips jolt and she hears him gasp, his eyes widening. Natsu swallows and, feeling emboldened, Lucy doesn’t hesitate to take his head into her mouth, giving him a soft suck.

Natsu moans, Lucy lazily stroking the base of his shaft as she sucks at his tip, tongue tracing the underside of his flared head. “Fuck, Lucy,” he groans, hand flying to the back of her head, fingers sweeping up her long hair into a messy knot and pulling her mouth closer. “Holy fucking _shit_.” She pulls away from his head when he thrusts into her mouth, instead licking at his slit with teasing flicks of her tongue. She squeezes him slowly, mouthing at the side of his length and sucking on a vein, playing with him until he’s panting below her.

Lucy smiles against him, mouth going back to his pulsing head, sucking roughly before bobbing down on his length in fast strokes, fingers of her free hand twitching against his thigh. His tip brushes against the back of her throat, and Natsu groans as he thrusts against her mouth, his brow pinched as he nears his climax. He pulls at her hair roughly. “Shit— _fuck_ , Lucy, you’re so damn good at thi— _uh, fuck_.” Natsu grinds against her, breaths coming in fast pants. She only needs to squeeze him a little bit tighter and—

Lucy pulls away, a thick string of saliva connecting her lips to his cock. A pathetic moan spills from Natsu’s throat at the loss of contact, his cock aching in a way that borders on painful. Lucy bites back a laugh, arms circling his neck as she crawls onto his lap, hips straddling his. Natsu growls at her, catching her lips in a burning kiss and leaving her breathless. Her hips rub against his slowly, feeling his cock, hot and pulsing against her core, brush against her sensitive clit, drawing a hiss from her. She ducks down, placing her teeth against his throat before pulling back and pressing her lips against his skin in a soft kiss.

He catches her lips again. Natsu’s hands settle on her hips, grinding her against his uncovered erection, rubbing himself along her slit. The flared head of him slides along her slick opening, tip pressing against her clit. His hips roll beneath hers and he groans into her mouth at the frustrating contact. Lucy rips away from his mouth, biting her lip, eyes squeezing shut as he lurches against her, member sliding along her entrance slowly.

There’s little resistance, she’s so wet. Lucy whines, shifting to meet him as he bucks up against her and moans when he slips inside of her easily. A low, guttural sound rumbles in his throat as he drops his forehead to rest against hers. Lucy arches her back as he enters her completely, seating himself inside her to the tilt.

He’s long and thicker than anything she’s had inside her before, but Lucy relishes the slight burn between her legs, adjusting to his size quickly. She sighs, panting against him and Natsu lowers his mouth to meet hers in a bruising kiss. Her arms curling around his neck and fisting into his hair as he holds her to his chest, a hand flat against her spine while the other squeezes around her hip.

His hips shift against hers and Lucy circles against him languidly, humming to herself as she feels him against every inch of her inner walls. Natsu hisses when she bucks against him, hips snapping against his hard, and Lucy laughs, squeezing around him tightly and making him swear. His shoulders tense, muscles flexing beneath his skin and Lucy presses butterfly kisses against his jaw and throat.

She bounces on his length, hips moving slowly, teasing him. Natsu snarls at her, hand groping at her ass and forcing her down on him harder, gravity sinking her lower on his length. A choked gasp leaves her throat as he thrusts up into her, and Lucy whimpers at the feeling of his stretching her. “God you’re so _big_ ,” she pants, the praise falling from her lips without a thought.

Natsu’s hips stop moving against hers suddenly, and Lucy bites her lips, brow furrowing. She’s about to ask what’s wrong when Natsu growls her name and grabs at her hips harshly. He lunges forward, forcing her onto her back, and Lucy gasps as he grinds against her.

He noses her hair, pulling out of her slowly only to slam into her roughly a moment later, stealing her breath as his hips snap against hers, movements sharp and fast. She gasps at the unexpected thrust, eyes squeezing shut tightly. Natsu pounds into her relentlessly—hips snapping against hers roughly, hips harsh as they slide against hers. Her nails dig into his skin as her hips jerk up to meet his, matching his thrusts with her own as she circles against him slowly.

Her walls suck at his retreating length as he pulls out, the head of his cock rubbing against a sensitive spot along the top of her walls—the same spot his fingers had teased earlier—and she stifles a moan. “Natsu,” she gasps, his name thick on her tongue. Lucy arches against him, letting him hit deeper inside of her as she chokes on his name.

He slams into her to his own rhythm—fast and brutal, movements leaving her unable to do anything but writhe and sob beneath him. He pants against her ear and the only sounds in the room are the TV, the wet, skin against skin slap every time he drags his length out of her, removing all but the head before rocking back into her.

“Lucy,” Natsu moans back to her, voice low and guttural, something she’s never heard before. He hisses as she squeezes around him, her hips rolling against his roughly. He swallows down a moan, eyes rolling back as she clamps down on him tightly. His lips trail down her neck, nipping at her exposed collarbone, tongue teasing her skin. He thrusts into her harder and faster, pulling out less than he did before, and she whimpers, gasping, fingers twitching against his clammy back.

Natsu moans, breathing harshly against her ear. “I want you to come for me, Lucy,” he demands. He grunts against her neck, a deep, strangled sound passing his lips. He stills briefly, panting, and then begins jack-hammering into her center. Above him, Lucy whimpers, clinging to his back. “Cum for me, Baby.”

He slips one hand between her legs, two fingers rubbing furiously at her clit. She sobs his name, hips jerking against his as she claws at his back. His breathing becomes erratic, mixing with the sticky slap of his skin against hers. Natsu buries himself inside of her so unbelievably fast that the breath is knocked from her lungs. She moans a moment later, biting her lip so hard she draws blood. His thumb joins his finger at her core and he pinches her clit roughly once. She tenses at the rough touch, his name stuck in her throat as her body spasms around him, walls clenching and unclenching rapidly, sucking him in deeper as she moans.

The pounding doesn’t stop, his fingers still moving against her quickly, only prolonging her release until she’s twitching and begging. White light blinds her vision, her legs quivering against his back, her walls shudder around him, then clench down tightly, breaking his rhythm. A horrible, wet sucking sound breaks the silence as he pulls back, his thrusts suddenly becoming frenzied.

She whispers his name and his hips snap forward, his cock twitching inside of her once, twice, and then he pushes into her roughly, spilling himself deep inside of her, hips continuing to rock against hers slowly, giving her everything he has, Lucy still twitching around him. She wiggles below him, feeling their mixed fluids slipping down her slit and splashed against both her thighs and his, their bodies sticky with cum.

His forehead drops onto her shoulder, arms slipping around her as he pulls her into a soft embrace, breathing heavily. Her thumbs rub circles into his shoulder blades as she nuzzles his ear, panting against him and simply trying to catch her breath.

Natsu sits up suddenly, gaze piercing as he looks down at her, cock still resting inside of her. “Better than Chris Evans?” Natsu rasps, expression cocky as he stares down at Lucy. She blinks up at him, then glances at the TV to see a well-muscled Captain America on screen. She turns back to Natsu, huffs and rolls her eyes, but drags him down for a satisfied kiss.

Yeah, definitely better than Chris Evans.


End file.
